24 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-24 ; Comments *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the playlist. Session *Scott Brown #1 (repeat). Recorded: 1996-11-20. Broadcast: 30 November 1996. Tracklisting * Male Nurse: Magic Circle In The Sky (7" - Magic Circle In The Sky / What Does Woman Want?) Guided Missile * Starkey Banton: Weeping And Wailing (shared 10" with Dub Organiser - Weeping & Wailing / Rastaman Chant) Dub Organiser''' @ $''' * Scott Brown: It's Our Future (session)' @ $' * Half Man Half Biscuit: ITMA (CD Album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus $''' * Bill Ding: Thick Blood (CD Album - And The Sound Of Adventure) Hefty * Stakka & K.Tee: Andromeda (12" - Mainline / Andromeda) Liftin' Spirits @''' * Bitter Springs: It's Business (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox * Scott Brown: Hardcore Assassin (session)' @ $' * Ivor Cutler: Faces Of People (CD Album - A Wet Handle) Creation''' @ $''' * Hydroplane: We Crossed The Atlantic (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox * Leaves: Hey Joe (LP - Hey Joe) Mira * Chakra & Nada: Intensive Psychedelic Care (v/a CD Album - Resonance Mood) Matsuri Productions''' @''' * Ted Taylor: Days Are Dark (v/a CD Album - The Ebb Story Volume 2) Ace * Dick Dale & The Del-Tones: Riders In The Sky (2xCD Set - Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology) Rhino * Petty Booka: Que Sera Sera (CD Album - Toconut's Hawaii) Benten Label $''' * Scott Brown: Spice Of Life (session) @ ($/£ partial)' * Secret Goldfish: Dandelion Milk Summer (CD Single - Dandelion Milk Summer - E.K.O.K. E.P.) Creeping Bent * Shikisha: Pretty Vacant (v/a CD Album: Froots #9) Folk Roots' @''' * Isar 12: September, Oktober, November (CD Album - Unterwegs Mit Isar 12) Trikont''' @ £''' * Elmore James & His Broomdusters: Hand In Hand (3xCD Boxset - The Classic Early Recordings: 1951-1956) Ace * Lig: Be (CD Album - Bacterial Activity) Abstract Sounds £''' * Scott Brown: Andromeda (session) @ £''' * Hypnomen: Morphoman (CD Album - Supersonico) Stupido Twins * Barbara Manning: Isn't Lovely Lovely? (CD Album - 1212) Matador * Fall: Pay Your Rates (LP - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet * Dave Clarke: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction''' @ £''' * Hybirds: Peter Take Me Down (10" - Take You Down) Heavenly * Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 * Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 * Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_136.mp3 *2) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE362 *3) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE363 ;Length *1) 04:00:37 (01:39:23 to 02:28:27) (1:48:02-1:53:16, 1:58:20-2:14:06 additional to prime timing below) *2) 1:31:55 (from 1:08:55) (to 1:29:24 prime timing) *3) 1:31:39 (to 20:19) (from 2:06 prime timing) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 136 *2) Created from LE362 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 362 *3) Created from LE363 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 363 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online